Burning Snow! 3 " The fortress in the snow "
thumb|left|Burning Snow! 3 " The fortress in the snow " thumb|Burning Snow! 3 " The fortress in the snow " Prolog: R'ahgos nahm in seinem Thron platz und sah sich in der versteckten Festung um. "Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet!" sprach er zu dem Matoraner, "aber was sagt der Fortschritt mit meiner Festung?" "Die Architekten haben den geeigneten Platz gefunden," antwortete der Matoraner, "noch bevor wir euch aus der Grube befreit haben, wurde mit dem Bau begonnen!" Rahgos sah auf den Bildschirm und strahlte förmlich auf. Die gefangenen Nord Matoraner leisteten einen erbarmungslosen Sklavebdients und arbeiteten unter schlimmsten Bedingungen Tag und Nacht. New workers '''R'ahgos war mit der Vorarbeit des Matoraners zufrieden. Dennoch schien ihm das der Druck der nun auf den Nord Matoranern lastete noch immer nicht Stark genug. Denn noch immer wagten sich einige Wiederstand zu leisten oder die Bedingungen des Waffenstillstands nicht genau nach allen Punkten einzuhalten. Der Titan ließ den Matoraner, dessen Chronisten und dessen kleines Gefolge zusich in das Kommandozentrum der Inselfestung rufen. Desweiteren befahl er das erneut Angriffe auf die Dörfer geflogen werden sollten. Der Matoraner hat jetzt nicht mehr die Aufgaben wie er vor der Befreihung hatte. "Hier sind die neuen Insdruktionen für euch!" bemerkte Rahgost während er eine Depesche dem Matoraner von seinem Diener geben ließ, "sehe sie dir genau an, dann setzte alle Hebel in Bewegung damit die Arbeit bald beginnen kann!" Der Matoraner und seine Architekten sahen sich die Zeichnung an, welche in der Depesche waren. Die 9 Matoraner sahen sich an. Dann wandte sich der Matoraner an Rahgos, "dazu brauche ich noch mehr Arbeiter!" 'D'er Titan lächelte finster und drehte den Stuhl weg so das die Lehne die Sicht auf ihn unterbrach. "Mehr Arbeiter?" fragte er mit einem sakastischen Unterton, "lege mir eine Liste vor wie viele du brauchen wirst!" Die neun Matoraner gingen aus dem Kontrollraum und in das Arbeitszimmer des Matoraners. Sie loteten erst mal das verhandenne Potennzial aus um zu schauen ob man Gefangene von Festunsgbaustelle abziehen konnte. Aber das war nicht möglich, denn sonst würde die Festung nicht rechtzeitig fertig gestellt werden. Nun berechnetten sie die Zahl der Arbeiter die sie benötigten. Die Zahl war erschreckend hoch. Die neun Matoraner legten ein Schreiben an, was alle Details der neuen Bauvorhaben umfasste und suchten wieder den Kontrollraum auf. Dort übergab der Matoraner das Schreiben dem Titan. Der es aufmerksam durchlas. "'4'50.000 Arbeiter?" schrie der Titan laut. Die neun Matoraner sanken in die Kniehe und Schweißperlen liefen über ihre Kanohimasken. Aus dem wütenden Ton des Titanen wurde wieder der normale Tonfall. "Die sollt ihr bekommen!" lachte Rahgos genüslich und erfreute sich über die Angst seiner Untergebenen, "beruhigt euch wieder, wollte nur mal testen ob ihr mich noch fürchtet!" Die neun Matoraner standen wieder auf und wischten sich den Schweiß ab. "Ich werde heute noch dafür sorgen das ihr eure Arbeitskräfte bekommt!" sprach Rahgos. Die neun Matoraner waren wieder ruhig und ihre Gedanken waren wieder beisammen. Days of the fright! 'D'ie nächsten Tage entwickelten sich wieder zu einem Alptraum der Nord Matoraner. Die Demitoa die nahe der Dörfer stationiert waren erschienen in den Dörfern und ließen die Matoraner die nicht für den Dorferhalt notwendig waren vor ihren Kasernen versammeln. Wer nicht freiwillig den Toa folge leistete wurde mit Gewalt aus seinem Haus gezert und direkt in die Gefangenenlager gebracht. Die, die sich freiwillig meldeten oder besser gesagt ergaben, wurden nicht wie die anderen in Container verfrachtet sondern wurden direkt mit Vahkitransportern welche sich nur durch Sitze von den Containern unterschieden, zu den Baustellen gebracht. Da die Nordmatoraner immer noch vereinzelnd den Mut nicht verloren hatten sahen sich die Toa wieder einmal gezwungen hier und da durch mehr oder weniger brutale Exempel ihre Macht unter Beweiß zu stellen. Was wiederum mit Tod und Verwüstungen verbunden war. 'D'ie Luft roch nach verbranntem Holz und Kunstoffen. Die Kämpfe waren vor kurzem erst abgeflaut und die Matoraner mussten sich in Blöcke im Dorfzentrum sammeln. Die Toa verschonten die Dorzentren nur deshalb weil sie, sie selbst noch brauchten. Die etwa 80 Nordmatoraner wurden in einer Zweierreihe aus dem Dorf geführt. Links und rechts wurden sie von Toa flankiert. Der Trauermasch führte an noch immer brennende Häuser und bereits verbrannte Ruinen vorbei. Die Matoraner weinten und wehklagten. Zwischen den Ruinen und brennenden Häusern lagen noch die toten Körper der Mutigen unter ihnen. Jene die verzweifelt bis zur letzten Minute gegen die Fremden gekämpft hatten. Auch wenn sie jetzt tot dalagen und der Neuschnee sie wie ein Tuch bedeckte, waren sie jetzt frei und für die Fremden unerreichbar. 'E'in Matoranerkind wollte nur einen Momentlang seinem toten Vater und Bruder gedenken, welche in dem Stall ihres kleinen Bauerhofs lagen. Einer der Demitoa hatte das gesehen und meldete es dem Zugführer. Dieser lies das Kind aus der Reihe entfernen. Der Mutter trieb es unsagbare Schmerzen ins Herz als sie den Schuss des Gewehres hörte. Dicke Tränen tropften in den Schnee als der Körper ihres Kindes leblos in den Schnee viel. Die bösen Toa trieben den Zug weiter aus dem Dorf, unbarmherzig und ohne rücksicht. Als der Zug den Sammelplatz erreichte waren von den 80 Nord Matoranern nur nur 65 am Leben. Doch den Toa sowie ihrem Anführer kam es nicht auf einen einzelnen Matoraner an. 'M'it jedem Opfer stieg die Angst derer die den Mut verloren hatten und der Hass jener die erst Recht an Mut gewannen. Recondition! 'E'ine Gruppe der Wiederstandskämpfer standen im Dorfzentrum. Wie sie das Dorf vorfanden überkam sie kaltes Entsetzen. Viele Häuser waren bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt oder zusammen gebrochen. Die wenigen Häuser die noch standen waren unbewohnbar und Einsturz gefährdet. Die toten Körper der Matoraner rundeten das grausame Bild ab. Sie wollten Weinen doch war die Trauer bereits in einen tiefen Hass umgewandelt worden. Nach dem sie alle toten Matoraner bestattet hatten suchten sie das was noch gebrauchbar war und fingen das frei herumlaufende Vieh ein. Sie würden es mitnehmen. Mitnehmen nach Norden. Tief im äussersten Norden des Kontinents in den Bergen des Nordens sammelte sich die Wiederstandsbewegung. Mit jedem Tag der Verging nahm die Zahl der Wiederstandskämpfer zu. 'A'n vielen Dörfern fanden die herumziehenden Wiederstandskämpfer Bilder des Todes und der Zerstörung vor. Bald war der Nördliche Kontinent in der Hand der Fremden. Doch nicht nur die Fremden und die Dörfer die Verrat übten stellten eine Gefahr da. Wo es Kummer und Leid gab, erschienen nicht nur Flüchtlinge und Wiederstandskämpfer. Auch Kopfgeldjäger und Blünderer traten aus dem Schatten des Krieges hervor. Sie waren die eigendlichen Gegner der Wiederstandsbewegung. Der Anführer der Matoraner Gruppe sah aus der Ferne wie ein kleines Grüppchen Matoraner gefeselt fort getrieben wurden. Die Matoraner rannten so schnell sie konnten hinter den Armen her. Die Kopfjäger hatten sie bemerkt und gingen auf Konfrontation. Es entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen Nordmatoraner und Nordmatoraner. 'N'ach einem kurzen Gefecht flohen die Kopfjäger. Dieses mal gab es keine Toten. Doch war dies nur eine der wenigen Ausnahmen. Einer der Wiederständler schnitt die Fesseln der Gefangenen durch und sorgte dafür das sie etwas warmes zu Trinken bekamen. In den Augen der Befreiten wiederspiegelte sich alles Leid was ihnen wiederfahren war. "Wir nehmen euch mit nach Norden!" erklärte der Anführer der Wiederständler, "dort seit ihr vorrerst in Sicherheit!" Tief im Norden hatten die Wiederständler die Berge Besetzt und die Höhlen als Unterschlüpfe umgebaut. Dort lebten viele Matoraner die den Masakern und Massenverschleppungen Entkommen konnten. Doch jeder der hier in den Bergen und Höhlen wusste, das eines Tages die Fremden kommen könnten. Betray by the own people! 'D'as Lager der Wiederstandskämpfer lag gut versteckt zwischen Bäumen und ausserhalb der Sichtweite des Dorfes. Der Anführer der Wiederstandskämpfer kannte das Dorf und seinen Turaga sehr gur. Jener gehörte zu denen die aus der Machtübernahme der Fremden eigende Vorteile zog und aus diesen Gründen deren Bedingungen aus freiem Willen zugestimmt hatte. Auch die Matoraner dieses Dorfes hatten bereitwillig die Fronten gewechselt. Während andere Dörfer verwüstet wurden, erlangten die Dörfer der Verräter Reichtum. Manchmal konnte er sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten um nicht des Nachts den Turaga, der sein Volk veriet zu ermorden. Doch der Wiederständler wusste das jene Veräter eines fernen Tages den Preis für ihren Verrat bezahlen würden. Ein anderer Wiederständler trat in das Zelt und flüsterte, "wir müssen hier verschwinden!" "Ok!" antwortete der Anführer, "wir werden wie folgt vorgehen!" "Ein Teil von uns reist schon weiter nach Norden und nimmt die befreiten Matoraner mit," erklärte er, "und ein weiterer Teil besorgt die Lebensmittel die wir brauchen!" "Und wir!" fuhr er fort, "hällt den anderen den Rücken frei!" 'S'pät am Abend waren die Karren mit den Lebensmitteln gefüllt und folgten der ersten Gruppe Richtung Norden. Die letzte Gruppe um den Anführer herum macht sich zum Kampf bereit. Aus dem Dorf war das wütende Gebrüll der Dorfmatoraner zu hören. Sie stürmten aus dem Tor herraus und griffen das Lager der Wiederständler an. Diese wehrten sich aber gaben sich mühe keinen Nordmatoraner zu verletzen. Doch die Matoraner aus dem Dorf schienen dieses versteckte Symbol nicht erkennen zu wollen. Ein Wiederständler nach dem anderen ging zu Boden und wurde gefesselt. Die Dörfler brachten sie zum Dorfzentrum. Der Turaga des Dorfes trat aus seinem Verwaltungsgebäude herraus. Seiner Erscheinung war Edel und sein Reichtum war überdeutlich. "So," lachte der Turaga, "ein paar Wiederständler!" "Da wird sich der Bauführer aber freuen!" bemerkte der Turaga abwertend, "werft sie ins Gefängnis, bis sie abgeholt werden!" Der Anführer der Wiederständler sah den Turaga an, "mögest du für deinen Verat bezahlen!" 'D'ie Matoranerwachen brachten die 12 Wiederstandskämpfer in das Dorfgefängnis. "Das wars dann wohl mit der Freiheit!" sprach einer von ihnen unbeeindruckt von den Wachen, "wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?" "Macht!" antwortete der Anführer und sah aus der Zelle hinaus. Er wusste das er und seine 11 Nordmatoraner bald dem Urteil der Fremden überlassen wurden. Da gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Endweder würde man sie auf der Stelle hinrichten oder zu einer der Großbaustellen und deren Gefangenenlager transportieren. Der Nordmatoraner überlegte was besser wäre. Im Falle einer Hinrichtung wäre er frei und im anderen Falle würde er als Sklave sein Leben auf einer der vielen großen Baustellen dahin fristen. Unexpected assistance! 'D'as kleine Sprungschiff flog durch den Nachthimmel über dem Nördlichen Kontinent. Ashley sah auf dem Bildschirm das Bild der Großbaustelle und einer umzäunten Containersiedlung. Der Diplomatin kam das was sie sah komisch vor. Sie kannte den Nördlichen Kontinent anders. Aber nicht so. Aber was war das! Sie vergrößerte das Bild bis sie genau sehen konnte, was das bewaffnet Wesen war, das vor dem Passiergang zu der Containersiedlung stand. Seit wann gibt es Toa auf dem Nördlichen Kontinent fragte sie sich. Sie tipte auf den Bildschirm um das Bild das eine Gruppe Matoraner zeigte genauer zu erkennen. Sie erschrak als sie erkannte das in der Containersiedlung Matoraner und deren Kinder wie Sklaven gehalten wurden. Eine Träne lief über ihr Gesicht und sie musste an ihre eigenden Kinder denken. Wut stieg in ihr auf. Das kleine Sprungschiff ging runter und zischte in das Wasser der Bucht. Die Toa Wachen lästerten über die Matoraner ab und beleidigten sie. Die Matoraner sahen sie verzweifelt an. 'A'uf einmal weitet einer der Matoraner die Augen. Einer der Wachtoa erwiederte den Blick und folgte dem des Matoraners. Er erschrak als sein Wachkamarad einen Schrittweit in der Luft hing und röchelte. Der Alarm weckte alles auf der Baustelle. Die Toa liefen verstärkt Wache nach dem man zwei von ihnen ermordet aufgefunden hatte. Der Anführer und seine 11 Kämpfer hatten es geschafft aus ihrer Zelle die nicht zu Containersiedlung gehörte zu entkommen. Das es zwei der Bösen Toa erwischt hatte traf sie überhaupt nicht. Sie versteckten sich in dem überdachten Kanal der Wasser zum Zentrum des halbfertigen Gebäudes laufen ließ. Doch ihre Flucht endete hier. Fünf der bösen Toa hatten sie mit vorgehaltenen Waffen gestopt. Doch der Matoraner zeigte keine Angst. Er grinste den Toa nur blöde an. "Was ginst du so Blöd!" schnaufte der Toa. Die Matoraner ginsten weiter gingen aber einige Schritte zurück. 'D'er Toa hörte ein komisches Quitschen und ein gequältes Röcheln. Er drehte sich um und erschrak. Einer seiner Wachen hing in der Luft in einer komischen Haltung der andere wurde von einem unsichtbaren Wesen am Hals gepackt und in der Luft gehoben. Im nächsten Moment sah er auf der Brus seines Kameraden der neben ihm Stand 5 rote Punkte. Zeitgleich donnerte die unsichtbare Kraft den einen Toa gegen die Wand das Teile des Betons absprangen und ein rotes kleines Gebilde traf seinen Nebenmann. Der andere Toa der leblos in der Luft hing schien langsam von etwas herab zu rutschen. Die zwei Toa rannten los. Doch der zweite von ihnen wurde ebenfalls von etwas getroffen. Er Wachhauptmann rannte nun alleine weiter bis etwas durch seine Rüstung stieß und vom Boden hob. Er spürte den Schmerz von drei Stichverletzungen bevor er kalt wurde und sein Augenlicht erlosch. 'D'er Bauführer der Großbaustelle wurde um Mitternacht durch einen lauten Knall und dem Sirenenalarm geweckt. Das Durcheinander der Geräusche wurde immer lauter. Schüsse und Explosionen vermischten sich mit Geschrei. Er schreckte auf und sah aus dem Auskuck seines Luftschiffes. Überall brannte es. Toa rannten umher und wurden von etwas unsichtbarem Angegriffen und die Matoraner wusselten dazwischen herum und nahmen die Waffen der getöteten Toa an sich. Was war hier los, fragte er sich verängstigt. Startet das verdammte Luftschiff!" schrie er voller Angst. Neben seinem Luftschiff explodierte das der Demitoa Truppen während diese noch in es flohen. Sein Luftschiff gewann an höhe. Doch auf dem Flugfeld wurde ein Wesen sichtbar was annähernd an Hydraxonn erinnerte. Es hielt seinen rechten Arm auf sein Luftschiff gerichtet. 6 rötliche Kugeln jagden auf ihn zu. 'E'in riesieger Jubel fuhr durch die befreiten Matoraner als das letzte Luftschiff in der Luft von einem Feuerball verschlungen wurde und als brennender Klumpen wieder auf das Flugfeld fiel. The fortress in the snow 'D'er Matoraner war sichtlich nervös. Das der Kontakt zu einer der Baustellen abgebrochen war und auch alle sonstigen Signale von der bertoffenen Baustelle ebenfalls schwiegen, ließ etwas böses erahnen. Aber noch sollte Rahgos nichts davon erfahren. Erst wenn er die Festung sehe, würde er vieleicht bereit sein, für eine negative Nachricht. Die Fünf Luftschiffe näherten sich der Festung. Der Titan erstrahlte als er die gigantische Festungs erblickte. Sie übertraf seine Erwartungen bei weitem. Das er eine Baustelle verloren hatte, wusste er bereits. Aber eine Baustelle tief im Norden war zu verschmerzen wenn einem ein ganzer Kontinent gehörte. Rahgos dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Auf ein Kraftwerk kam es nicht drauf an. Er verfügte über neun die bereit waren in kürze die Arbeit auf zunehmen. Das Luftschiff landete sanft auf der Landeplattform der Festung. Rahgos und seine Leibgarde stiegen aus dem Fluggerät und gingen auf den Matoraner zu. "Die Festung ist großartig!" spracher erfreut, "auch das ihr 9 der geplanten 12 Kraftwerke rechtzeitig geschafft habt!" 'R'ahgos ließ sich dreimal durch die Festung führen und berichtete dem Matoraner was er von der geborgenen KI erfahren hatte. Zuvor aber beruhigte er den Matoraner, das dieser für diesen Zwischenfall nicht zur verantwortung gezogen werden konnte. Weiter Luftfahrzeuge landeten und die frischen Truppen nahmen ihre Positionen in der Festung ein. "Ab wann können wir das Schild hochfahren?" fragte er den Matoraner. "In drei Tagen!" antwortete dieser. "Das ist doch gut!" erwiederte Rahgos zufrieden. Der Matoraner sah das Video was die KI aufgezeichnet hatte. Er sah deutlich das die Matoraner von einer unsichtbaren Kraft unterstützt wurden. "Was hat unsere," der Matoran räusperte, "schuldigung, eure Toa da angegriffen?" "Das weiß ich nicht!" sprach Rahgos, "aber ein fantastisches Wesen!" 'D'ie Matoraner jubelten und feiterten zwischen den umgeworfenen Containern und brennenden Luftschiffen. Dieser erste Sieg war im ganzen nur ein kleiner Teil, doch für die Symbolhaftigkeit der Wiederstandsbewegung war er von um größerer Bedeutung. "Nehmt mit was ihr tragen könnt!" lachte Anführer der Wiederstandskämpfer, "aber bitte nicht zu viel unnötiges Zeug." "Der Weg in den Norden ist noch weit!" schob er hinterher. Ashley sah auf dem Bildschirm die glücklichen Matoraner wie sie sich langsam sammelten und Richtung Norden zogen. Dabei hatten sie die neuen Waffen der Fremden. Der Handwerker der Wiederstandskämpfer hatte aus den Rüstungen der toten Toa welche für die Matoraner entworfen. Sie waren jetzt Bereiter den je, für ihre Freiheit zu kämpfen. Doch eines wusste Ashley dennoch, um diesen Krieg um den Nördlichen Kontinent zu Gewinnen brauchten sie dennoch Hilfe. '''Wird fortgesetzt in: Back conquest! 1 " Angels of the storm " Epilog: 'M'emphite war äusserst Überrascht als ihre Schwester in der Tür stand. Sie wollte ihre Schwester noch für ein kurzes Gespräch ins Haus holen. "Vielen dank, Schwesterherz!" sprach Ashley, "aber für ein Gespräch unter Schwestern ist heute keine Zeit!" Sie gab Memphite einen kleinen Datenträger. "Sieh ihn dir an!" fuhr Ashley fort, "sieh ihn an und reagiere richtig!" Dann verabschiedete sie sich und verschwand. Sofort weckte sie Dialgo und Brigahmi und suchte auf schnellstem Weg die Operationsbasis auf. Nach dem Jadek sich die Aufzeichnungen des Okulars angesehen hatte rief er sofort eine Kriesensitzung aus. Kategorie:Epos